Mirrors
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: Muchos creían que el miedo de la estadounidense hacia los espejos se debía a las innumerables cicatrices que poseía por haberse cortado con uno en su adolescencia. Lo que pocos sabían, era que en verdad ella no les temia... ella los odiaba. AU, nyo!USA


**Aclaraciones: hetalia no me pertenece si no al gran hidekaz himaruya. Universo alterno y un personaje nyo.**

_**Mirrors**_

Y ella volvió a reflejarse en aquel enorme espejo.

Podia observar perfectamente su reflejo, un _horrible_ reflejo. Su cuerpo semidesnudo le causaba repulsión. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus hermosos ojos zafiro, mientras que ella rozaba con temor su vientre, sus muslos, su cara…

No habia obtenido resultado alguno, no importaba el tipo de dieta que usara, siempre veía la misma y penosa imagen. Apretó con rabia el cúmulo de grasa que sobresalía de su cintura, queriendo desgarrarse aquel pedazo de carne inservible. Repitió con el mismo enojo aquella acción con sus piernas, brazos, con su rostro, hasta dejar unas marcas rojizas que ardían levemente.

Un hambre atroz la invadió, pero no podía volver a engullir toda la comida que habia en su casa. No quería volver a sentir toda la culpa luego de eso, no quería volver a arrodillarse en el baño y observar como todo se iba por el drenaje. Simplemente, no quería.

En silencio, comenzó a sollozar, mientras seguía observándose con lastima. Sus pensamientos divagaron un poco, recordando todo lo que le habia sucedido en los últimos tiempos.

Los rumores sobre sus complejos, las risas y miradas que todos le dirigían, las burlas que le dedicaban con odio.

**Gorda, obesa, horrible, fea, gordita… **

Recordó como los ignoraba y enfrentaba con orgullo, y como luego corría a refugiarse en los baños.

Luego de todos aquellos momentos, habia dejado de usar las faldas cortas y las camisetas ajustadas que tanto le gustaban, cambiando eso por ropa mucho más holgada y gris, ocultando su espantoso cuerpo de ojos ajenos, intentando disimular su debilidad.

Y en ese momento, la mirada preocupada de Arthur invadió su mente. Tratando de tranquilizarla, diciéndole que todos se equivocaban, que ella era hermosa, que era perfecta tal y como estaba.

Pero a pesar de la sinceridad que se podía apreciar en la mirada del joven, ella sabía que era solo una dulce mentira. Por más que él diga eso, las palabras del resto de las personas le confirmaban lo erróneo del pensamiento ingles.

Volvió su mirada al espejo, observando su aspecto: su rostro se encontraba empapado en lágrimas, y las marcas que ella misma se había provocado todavía seguían latentes en su piel. Su aspecto era demacrado y daba lástima.

No podia seguir soportando aquel aspecto que poseía, no quería ver como iba empeorando su estado. No quería seguir viendo la imagen de Emily Jones, de la _gordita jones._

Consumida por la furia de momento, hizo uso de su fuerza y con su puño rompió el espejo, lastimándose su mano en el proceso.

_Pero todavía podía verse en él._

Volvio a usar los puños, patadas, e incluso cabezazos para poder hacer añicos ese maldito espejo que le mostraba una imagen con afán de burlarse. Los pedazos del vidrio roto comenzaban a caer a sus pies, pero todavía no era suficiente. Siguió destrozando aquel objeto, descargando toda su ira en él, pensando que estaba lastimando a los que la herían, pensando que de esa manera podía terminar consigo misma.

Poco a poco, la fuerza y velocidad de sus golpes fue disminuyendo, hasta que cayó rendida entre los fragmentos del espejo. Se encontraba malherida, y la sangre comenzaba a emanar de su pálida piel.

Con cansancio, abrió sus ojos y pudo percatarse de un extremo intacto de lo que antes fue el enorme espejo. Allí, una vez mas, vio su reflejo. Y sintió pena de si misma, su estado era deplorable, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y de sus orbes caían traicioneras lagrimas ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar de nuevo?

Sonrio irónicamente ante el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de desmayarse, quizás, si no hubiera iniciado con todo aquello, ahora su reflejo sería el de una muchacha feliz, quizás con un poco de sobrepeso, pero feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El recuerdo fugaz de aquella ocasión invadió su mente, y sonrió aliviada al saber cómo fue su final.

Luego de haber quedado inconsciente, Arthur la encontró, y la llevo con prisa hacia un hospital, rogando porque le dijeran que todo iba a salir bien. Las noticias de los médicos no eran favorables, ella se encontraba desnutrida y había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre. El joven se desilusiono, y le fue inevitable sollozar un poco.

-_Ella es fuerte, lograra salir de esto-_ aquellas palabras eran el único consuelo del ingles, pero en verdad no sabía si creía o no en eso, solo quería que fueran verdad, y pudiera realizarse aquel pequeño milagro que salve a su amiga.

Y a pesar de todo, ambos habían podido salir adelante, ya que la voluntad que había poseído Emily para seguir viva, fue lo que la salvo.

Muchos creían que el miedo de la estadounidense hacia los espejos se debía a las innumerables cicatrices que poseía por haberse cortado con uno en su adolescencia. Lo que pocos sabían, era que ella los odiaba por el simple hecho de que le mostraban cómo era ella verdaderamente y que siempre habia temido de aquella verdadera figuraba que se negaba a mostrar.

**FIN**

**Listo, lo termine TwT pequeño desvario que surgio mientras viajaba en colectivo e.e necesitaba descargarme un poco, y creo que esta fue la manera perfecta n.n**

**Al final,me decidi por no eliminar esta historia e_e y justo de casualidad mis padres pusieron un espejo aun mas grande en mi baño (ironias de la vida QwQ)**

**Ok, agradezco los reviews que habia recibido y les mando un saludo a todos! :3**


End file.
